Hydraulic hose couplings may be subjected to substantial pressures. In one particular exemplary application, hydraulic hoses may be employed in deep undersea drilling operations, including in blow-off preventers that act as a safety feature that closes off a drilling operation in case of a catastrophic failure. Hose couplings in undersea drilling operations may experience enormous high external pressures, such as about 500 psi and above. At such pressures, there is a danger of ingression of seawater into the hose construction via the coupling, which overtime can corrode and damage the hose and hose coupling. Ultimately, the corrosion can result in failure of the hose coupling.